Engine working machine such as a generator or a water pump powered by engine, in which a fuel tank is mounted on a frame made of a pipe in a manner to cover an upper surface of the engine and working machine is known (Refer to Patent Document 1). Generator in which a fuel tank is disposed in an upper portion of a frame, and an engine cylinder is disposed oriented in an oblique direction within the frame is also known (Refer to Patent Document 2).